


The Legend of Zelda: Calamitous End

by Liquid_Geodes



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breath of the Wild Sequel Trailer, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Geodes/pseuds/Liquid_Geodes
Summary: Following the events of the sequel trailer... Until it doesn't.With a new Calamity on the horizon, follow Zelda on her quest to save Hyrule from it's biggest threat yet...
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Kudos: 20





	1. Calamity Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my Tumblr liquid-Geodes.tumblr.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't stopping, he couldn't. He could only watch as Zelda cowered in fear.. fear of him.

They didn't know what to expect when they ventured down deep below Hyrule Castle. Zelda always heard the stories growing up, that the true evil lies beneath them. She never paid it much mind.. but then the calamity happened.

That was of course years ago. Hyrule was being rebuilt, the calamity was gone. She was free to delve back into her research. But the calamity itself brought forth new questions, with answers that could all be waiting right under her feet.

Link was given a brief summary of the legends before he was dragged down to the deepest parts of Hyrule castle. Zelda seemed adamant on starting right away, but this left Link on edge. He spent a lot of time working his way through malice infested places, and the deeper down the path they went, the stronger those memories came back to him. He could still hear it, the sounds of the malice as its magenta veins flowed through the large masses that covered the castle and divine beasts alike. It was sickening, and now he couldn't even tell if it was just in his head or if it was coming from deeper below them.

The calamity did a lot of things to Link. He was quieter than ever before once everything was over. The smallest of noises put him on edge, and sleep was even harder to come by. But despite these vices he stayed close by Zelda's side as she went further down, torch in hand as she examined the many etchings that covered the wall.

"This one looks like the beginning of the first calamity.. It appears that the malice took hold of a gerudo male but.. Urbosa told me a long time ago, Gerudo Males aren't common. In fact, she told me that the only Gerudo male she's ever heard of was Ganondorf, but he was just a clever guise that malice took… But this tells a different story. Link, I'm afraid that maybe.." 

Zelda trailed off as she noticed the swirling green vortex that awaited them at the very bottom. Her eyes widened as her jaw dropped at the sight. All this time, it's been right under their noses. This was the source of the evil that plagued Hyrule for so long.

Zelda gazed curiously at the mummified remains that sat at the epicenter of the vortex. It was most certainly a Gerudo, judging by the red hair that remained and the shiny golden medallion resting on its chest. The build appeared to be male as well, which matched up to the wall side etchings. 

Link gazed at the figure with apprehension, he knew that face.. Hylia did he know that face. Water, Wind, Thunder, Fire… they all shared his face. This was the face that took everything from him..  _ Calamity Ganon  _

His body resembled that of the monks Link had encountered in the shrines he ventured into. Though he knew that this man was nowhere near as benevolent as they were.

Zelda had gotten a little too close for Link's comfort by the time he snapped out of his daze. She studied the remains closely, trying to wrap her head around it. But then, in the fragile silence surrounding them both, crackling was heard.

Crackling Link knew from anywhere.

Ganon's fingers snapped shut as he clenched his fist, head snapping over to face Zelda, his eyes tearing open to reveal the blood red irises within. The swirling of the vortex got faster, hands forming and descending upon whoever was close enough.

Link didn't even stop to think his actions through, his body acted without him. He grabbed Zelda by her arm harshly as he threw her behind him. He had to make sure she got out of here.

Zelda hit the ground hard as she landed a good distance away from her knight. Her eyes widened as the hands closed in on Link, seizing his arm roughly. "Link! We need to get out of here!" 

But it was too late…

The malice already had him in its grasp, pain coursing through his body. Flashes of memories came flooding to his mind, memories that weren't his.

Time and time again he saw through the eyes of someone else, a boy that looked just like him swinging the master sword down for a final blow. Link soon realized that these were Ganondorf's memories.

"It's not very pretty.. is it? Having your life ended by a mere child whom you've never seen before, forever wondering what you've done to end up here."

It was a voice he didn't know, deep and gravely, almost as if he'd been screaming out in pain. The room around him was pitch black, though he was certain that this was all only in his head. A small amount of light radiated off of his body, but that didn't reveal the source of this voice.

"No light will reach this place, boy. You are locked away deep within your own mind. You are now a prisoner to the malice."

A flurry of blue flames burst to life in front of him, a tall Gerudo Male materializing before him.

"I am Ganondorf... The last King of the Gerudo... The first prisoner of the calamity..."

Link couldn't believe what he was seeing. But more importantly, he couldn't believe that he let himself become a prisoner.

"I know what you're thinking, little one. I myself had a hard time believing I let myself become corrupted by the ancient evil. But do not fret, this does not make you a bad person. You are merely a victim to Hylia's plan."

Link sat there silently, somehow finding strange comfort in the old king's words. But deep down he knew, his body was being used to destroy everything he had worked his whole life to save. 

_ '..nk' _

His body was being used to devastate the lives he personally helped, the friends he made.

_ '.ink-' _

_ His body was going to bring the new calamity.. _

"Link!"

It was Zelda's voice cutting through the darkness around him. Why was she still her? She should've ran! He wanted to run to her, to protect her from.. from who?

_ From himself _

Zelda gazed at Link's form before her, but everything was wrong. His breathing was ragged, his head was hung low, each step he took towards her echoed heavily in the silence of the room. "Link please! You must snap out of it!"

He wasn't stopping, he couldn't. He could only watch as Zelda cowered in fear.. fear of him. Fear of what he was going to do to her. His eyes met her terror filled ones as her back hit the wall. Zelda's lip quivered as tears began to fall.

"I've truly lost everyone… I am.. Alone.."

Zelda's tear filled eyes gazed upon the corrupted form of her appointed knight again, his once blue eyes now blood red. His long hair was now undone, its golden luster now taking on a sickly platinum hue, the wind from the vortex swirling around him, to muse his hair even more. His gaze was cold and unforgiving, intricate red patterns crawling up his neck and face.

Link looked deep into Zelda's wide eyes as he spoke his first words in over 100 years:

"Are you prepared to fight the monster you created, your majesty?"

**_The true Calamity was upon them now..._ **


	2. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda was crying out in agony and sorrow as she faced the final beast.
> 
> A cry that marked the beginning of the end…

Zelda had just barely escaped when the ground beneath the castle began to rumble. As she stood before the castle she could only watch in horror as vines of malice began to grip the castle once more. This wasn't right.. This wasn't supposed to be happening.. She sealed the calamity away two years ago… Had she, failed? Was she not strong enough to properly contain Ganon's power? She turned to voice her concerns to Link, only to be met with the crushing realization that Link was gone.

She was alone…

No one was here to help her, to talk to her, to guide her, to make her strive to overcome. She was abandoned in this world with a new threat on the horizon. Calamity Ganon wasn't done taking from her... not until it had everything…

The castle was beyond saving, guardians were turning back to their treacherous ways, and new types of undead enemies poured out from the castle's interior. They had the same mummified body as Ganondorf's remains, and their piercing cries were loud enough to stun whoever was unfortunate enough to be caught in its vicinity to the very spot where they stood. The calamity was back and stronger than ever, all because it had a more powerful host. Ganondorf's strength was one thing, but the strength of the chosen hero? That was matched by none.

Link stalked the castle interior, corrupting an entire legion of Hyrule's knights, reducing them to nothing more than Stalords and Darknuts alike. ReDead knights took to the streets of Castletown, devastating the lives of all who lived there.

The new calamity was merciless…

_ There would be no survivors… _

But he wasn't finished there. The spirits of the Champions that fused to Link's spirit were waging an internal battle with the malice..

_ A war that could not be won... _

One by one, orbs of light were cast from Link's chest… Blue, Red, Yellow, and Green… Their internal fight to save the Hylian champion's soul was lost, but they weren't ready to back down. "We are still Hyrule's last line of defense. Friend or not, we must take Link down by any means. The Calamity will not resurface!" Urbosa's voice was absolute and left no room for discussion. The Champions were all that was standing between the Calamity, and the fate of Hyrule. "I suppose we have nothing left to lose, we are still ghosts after all." Revali snidely said as he raised his bow. If it was a fight Link wanted

_ It was a fight he was going to get... _

One by one the Champions all fell… Mipha couldn't bear to fight Link, and succumbed to the malice first. Daruk tried desperately to talk the sense into Link before he too, was lost to the grip of malice. Urbosa fought valiantly, but her fury alone could never be enough to stop the Calamity, and so the mighty Gerudo warrior fell to the influence of malice as well.

"You know, I must say that while I never liked you in the past.. I certainly liked you more back then!"

It was all up to Revali now, but even he was barely hanging in there. Had it not been for his ability to fly, he would've gone down long before Urbosa did. But the Calamity had access to Link's memories, specifically, details about the Champions that could be used as leverage.

"Why do you still fight me, when you know you'll never be good enough, I wonder?"

The harsh rhetoric, though spoken from Link's lips in his own voice, sounded nothing like how he remembered it, Revali barely even recognized it. The phrase however did serve its intended purpose as Revali's face betrayed his thoughts.

"Always so insecure you were.. The pride of the Rito, yet nothing more than support to the real hero of this story."

Link's words cut like daggers as each one hit his ears. The Calamity wasn't holding anything back, and nothing was going to stand in its way. Revali found it becoming increasingly harder for him to keep up the fight, how could he? He wasn't strong enough to take on the Calamity.. He couldn't even save himself the first time! His vulnerability cost him dearly as he was cast from the sky, malice clipping his wings and leaving him a prisoner once more. The Calamity chuckled darkly as the malice twisted and warped the Champions' bodies into his image, turning them into his servants. It wasn't long until they more resembled their blights than the kind hearted champions everyone knew them to be. Mechanical parts took the place of their weapons and fused to their skin. Malice was coursing through their veins.

The Champions were back…  _ but with a vengeance… _

As soon as they were ready, the Calamity sent them back to their dormant beasts, ready to wreak havoc on the land of Hyrule again.

Just over head, Zelda could see the four balls of malice shoot out from the castle, each one heading for a different corner of Hyrule. It became horribly clear what was happening at that moment…

_ The Divine Beasts were under attack. _

Zelda didnt know which direction to gaze after first, stuck pivoting in one spot as she helplessly watched the four orbs go their separate ways. There was no hope for Hyrule now…

It wasn't long before Zelda heard it, the malice had reached its first beast...

Ruta trumpeted out in pain before sinking down into the reservoir it called home, only to reemerge closer to Zora's Domain, ready to start its assault on the Zora.

_ Ruta had fallen. _

Zelda tore her teary eyes away from the Domain when the sound of a volcanic eruption could be heard.

"No.. No not this!"

Rudania cast itself into death mountain with a cry of terror, before reemerging with the blasts of magma bombs to accompany it… 

_ Rudania was the second to fall... _

Zelda could now feel her world crashing around her as she heard the third beast's lament.

Naboris cried out in agony before it fell off its rocky pedestal... Soon after its powerful stomps were heard in the desert once more… 

_ Naboris was gone… _

Zelda was crying out in agony and sorrow as she faced the final beast. She watched in horror as Medoh fell from its perch with a horrifying screech as it landed in the waters surrounding Rito village. Her sobs became ear splitting screams as all she could do was watch as the magnificent beast fell to the ground.

Medoh then began to emerge once more, with eyes the color of blood, and a deafening cry…

**_A cry that marked the beginning of the end…_ **


	3. Destiny Unraveled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny means nothing now that the hero is gone. She will stop the calamity herself, in her own special way. 

How long had she sat crying in Hyrule Field? An hour? Two? According to the Sheikah Slate, it was only thirty minutes. Zelda just couldn't believe this was happening again… And once again it was all her fault… Why did she have to go down there? Why did it have to be Link? Now look at her, wallowing in her own sorrows instead of even trying to fight back.

Zelda slowly got to her feet and wiped her tears from her face. "If we don't stop Ruta's rampage all of Hyrule will be underwater…" The princess took hold of her Sheikah Slate and selected the shrine that sat in the heart of the domain. 

"Don't worry Ruta… Help is on the way."

Deep in Hyrule Castle, Link continued to pace. The guardians were his, the beasts were corrupt, everything seemed to be falling into place. So why was he so on edge?

"I never did catch your name, young one."

Right.  _ Them. _

Link stayed silent still, his arms resting on his knees and his forehead resting on his arms. Ganondorf meant well, this he knew, but right now the Hylian just wanted to be alone. 

Wordlessly, Ganondorf sunk his large frame down next to Link, a reassuring hand landing on his back.

"For what it's worth, that was a very brave thing you did. Protecting your Princess from this nightmare like that.."

He was still met with silence, but he wasn't quite done yet. "I remember your face, young one. You were quite the force to reckon with. Who taught you to fight?"

Link solemnly lifted his head to face the Gerudo king, and slowly raised his shaking hands.

'Raised by Hyrule's knights' Link signed slowly before clasping his hands in his lap. Ganondorf nodded in acknowledgment. "No family? Sorry to hear that young one."

"Link."

Ganondorf glanced over at the smaller Hylian now pressed against his side and offered him a small smile. "A pleasure to finally meet you, young one."

Rain was pouring heavily already when Zelda appeared in the domain. It would be foolish of her to go after Ruta alone but… Who was she supposed to go to for help?

"Link! Thank goodness you're- My apologies Princess! I saw the shrine light up and thought it was Link!"

Zelda gazed up at the zora prince. Even when the domain was in trouble, he still found it in himself to smile at others. Sidon took in Zelda's disheveled clothing, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She looked miserable. "Let's get you inside, Princess. Perhaps then we can talk?"

Zelda sat silently across from Sidon after she had dried off. Sidon always was prepared for Link to come to the domain in a similar state, and as such had some extra clothes lying around that were just her size. Link had left his royal guard tunic here in the domain upon his last visit, which Zelda now wore.

"Ruta returned to the domain shortly after a tremor was felt coming from the castle…" Sidon said softly, trying to ease into the conversation that needed to be had. "What happened at the castle, Princess? Where is Link? I thought for certain he'd be accompanying you."

Zelda's lip quivered as she tried to take a deep breath to compose herself, but she couldn't stop the tears that began to fall. Sidon gazed at the hylian princess with wide eyes as her tears turned into heart wrenching sobs. Within seconds he was out of his seat and kneeling by her side, engulfing her smaller frame in a tight hug.

"It's all my fault!" Zelda wailed, her body wracking with powerful sobs. Sidon felt his heart break as she spoke, his hold on her only tightening more. "Whatever do you mean Princess?"

"It was all my idea to go investigate underneath the castle! I was a fool!" Zelda quickly tore herself from Sidon's arms to look him in the eyes. Her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke. "Hyrule is in danger again… And it's all my fault…"

The Zora prince didn't know how to respond, but still he tried. "What about Link? He stopped the first calamity didn't he? Who's to say he can't do it again!"

He still didn't know...

_ Hylia above she still had to tell him. _

"I'm confident that this will be over in no time! Link can-"

"Link's gone."

The words came out faster than she could stop them. Sidon stared at her with confusion plastered across his face. "He.. What?"

Zelda took a deep breath. "That rumbling at the castle.. Calamity Ganon was reawakened.. And it..." Sidon stared expectantly at Zelda, though he could already tell where this was going. Tears started to well in his eyes as he tried and failed to stop the tremor in his voice. "And it what? Please don't tell me he.."

"He grabbed my arm and threw me behind himself… The calamity grabbed him a-and now it's using him as it's host… Link is gone Sidon… And it's all my fault… He was the only one who could fight the calamity, and now he's gone."

Sidon hung his head low if only to hide his tears from Zelda.

Link..

His most treasured friend..

The calamity was using him to destroy the world he gave everything to save...

Sidon slowly raised his head to meet Zelda's tear filled eyes with his own. "We can't give up just yet. You still possess the key to enter the Divine Beasts."

"I don't know how to fight like Link did, Sidon.. I'm not strong enough to take them back."

Sidon straightened his back as he held Zelda in place by both her arms. "Perhaps you cannot fight, but strength does not come from skill. I believe in you, Princess. Hyrule still has hope with you as it's ruler. We tried fighting the Calamity once and it did not work. Perhaps what we need is a new approach, to take control of the beasts in a different way. You're a smart girl Princess, you know every inch of those beasts by heart."

Zelda gazed at him with wide eyes. Sidon could be right, there could still be hope for Hyrule. Maybe she can't fight the malice…

But she can override the systems.

It was so painfully obvious! How could she not see it sooner? Destiny means nothing now that the hero is gone. She will stop the calamity herself, in her own special way. 

But little did Zelda know… Lurking deep inside Ruta's walls... A horrendous surprise was waiting for her… 

**_And its name… was Mipha._ **


	4. Failing Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Zelda sat on Sidon's back, both pairs of eyes gazing with wonder at the mechanical marvel. "You'll need to hold on tight Princess, I'm going to scale the waterfall and get us to that entrance. I'll leave the rest to you."

Zelda made her way towards the Eastern Reservoir with haste, Sidon trying his best to keep up with her pace. Link may not have been here to protect her, but Sidon was quite a fierce warrior himself, and as such made the decision to follow her inside the beast. Dorephan was apprehensive about the situation. The last time his child entered that mechanical menace, she never returned. But Sidon was able to put his father's mind at ease, assuring him no harm would befall the pair as they entered. 

Now Zelda sat on Sidon's back, both pairs of eyes gazing with wonder at the mechanical marvel. "You'll need to hold on tight Princess, I'm going to scale the waterfall and get us to that entrance. I'll leave the rest to you." Zelda nodded as she wrapped her arms tightly around the Zora, and then they were off. Sidon moved swiftly through the water, and scaled the waterfall with ease, Zelda being thankful to land on solid ground once it was over.

"I'll need to distill the interior map before we can override the main control panel. This will show us each terminal Ruta has, and where we can find it."

Sidon gazed around the interior with wide eyes. He had been inside Ruta before, many times, when he took up training to be the next pilot. He was still learning though, and didn't quite know the layout well.

Sidon sighed sadly as he remembered his days training. It was always Link showing him around, teaching him what to look for when something went wrong, helping him learn to pilot the beast.

"Mipha ways made it look so easy..." he sighed to himself.

It hadn't even occurred to Zelda before then what entering the beast meant to Sidon. "I-Im so sorry I completely forgot! How insensitive of me!" Guilt washed over the princess as Sidon desperately tried to make it better.

"My apologies, princess! I was thinking out loud again! Yes it was a bit hard to enter this place but, Mipha.. my dear sister has been at rest ever since Link freed Ruta two years ago! Besides…" Sidon brushed an affectionate hand over Ruta's interior wall, "Ruta is not a prison or a thing to be feared.. They truly are a gentle soul, when the right person is in control. I know Ruta does not mean to cause so much trouble… Let us find that map, shall we?"

Zelda nodded silently, thrown off completely by Sidon's positivity despite the current situation at hand.

"The map is the easy part.. it's overriding the terminals that I worry about… At the castle, I saw balls of malice shoot towards the beasts before they were taken over.. and Link never talked about what happened while he was inside them either. I just hope our only problem is finding the terminal.."

Sidon nodded his silent agreement, knowing all too well how much Link hated speaking of the beasts.

The first terminal was easy to find, and Zelda made quick work of activating it by hand. There was no champion here to guide her like they had Link, she had no way of knowing that the Sheikah Slate could easily do this for her in a fraction of the time.

"There! That was easy enough! Now to find the rest."

"Easy? It took me hours of Link teaching me the sequence and I STILL never learned! You are truly remarkable Princess!"

Zelda smiled bashfully at Sidon's praise, as no one had ever encouraged her scientific knowledge before.

Before long, every terminal was up and running, and it had been surprisingly smooth sailing for the pair. All they needed to do was access the main terminal and reboot it from there.

"It's just over this way, back near the entrance. Once we start it back up, Ruta should be as good as ours again! From there, I'll steer them back away from the domain, and the rain should finally subside!" 

Sidon was very glad to hear that, but something kept nagging the back of his mind...

"You're Not... You aren't going to take aim at the castle.. are you?"

Zelda slowed her pace to a stop as she looked down at her slate. She didn't think this far ahead… This wasn't just the Calamity they were fighting… 

_ It was their friend. _

"I… I didn't think that far ahead.. I was just, so worried about the flooding a-and whether or not this would even work and Link and I-" Zelda's words died on her tongue. What were they supposed to do now?

"Perhaps, we just.. Take back Ruta, stop the rain, and then once the same is done for the others… We look for a different solution. Remember we fought this war before and we still lost, but now look at us! Ruta is almost free once more and you havent had to raise a weapon once! Perhaps there is a way to stop the Calamity without fighting, to remove the malice from its source instead of fighting the Calamity! You said this all started under the castle, correct? Maybe.. Maybe this whole thing ends under the castle as well."

Zelda took Sidon's words to heart. Slowly things started to fit together. Maybe the reason it's happening again is not because she failed.. But because they didn't stem the flow from the source!

"Sidon you're a genius!" Zelda exclaimed as she ran to hug him excitedly. 

"I beg your pardon?"

"This! The whole calamity! It's not because I failed, it's because I didn't stop it at its source! The Calamity is just a cover, a guard to keep us from fighting the true cause! If we can get back inside the castle, seal it at its source, and dispose of it properly, the malice will be gone for good! Link can be saved!"

A large smile broke out across Sidon's face as Zelda's words began to make sense.

"Let's restart this terminal, shall we?"

Zelda quickly made her way to the terminal, Sidon close behind, her hands hovering over the screen.

"I cannot allow you to do that."

That voice..

"Sister?"

Sidon turned around as fast as he could, almost dizzying himself in the process. It had been decades since he last heard her voice, and he was excited to see her once more. But as he faced the source, he was met with a disturbing sight.

Mipha didn't look like herself…

Her eyes were blood red, malice spiraled up her body like vines. Her champion sash was battered and torn, her silver adornments crusted with rust. In the place of her hand was mechanical parts, a glowing blue spear taking the place of her trident.

This was not his sister...

_ This was  _ _ not _ _ Mipha… _

"Sister... What happened to you..? Who did this?"

Mipha said nothing, drawing her spear in preparation for a fight.

"Step away from the terminal, and leave this place."

It was still her sweet voice, but now it held an almost mechanical undertone. So void of life…

Sidon knew that despite how much pain it would cause him.. he had to fight her.

"Get behind the terminal, your majesty. I don't want you to get hurt." Sidon spoke as he drew his own spear, his fins flaring out as a sign of danger. Zelda didn't dare protest, and immediately tucked herself between the wall and the beast's heart.

"Please don't make me do this Mipha... Please…"

Without another word, Mipha sprang into the air, readying her spear for a downward strike. Sidon had just barely avoided it as he prepared an attack of his own. He didn't want to hurt his dear sister, but he had to remind himself...

_ This was not his sister. _

Zelda couldn't stop herself from peaking around the corner as she heard their weapons clash. Pain was evident in Sidon's eyes, but his movements never faltered.

In a desperate attempt, Sidon seized the handle of Mipha's spear, stilling her movements.

"The terminal Princess! I will hold her for as long as I can!" 

Zelda moved with haste, working as fast as she could to start the override. She could hear the struggle behind her, Mipha's guttural growls as she fought to free herself from Sidon's grasp.

"Sister, listen to me! Do not let this malice make you forget who you are! You are kind hearted and brave! Do you not remember the day father allowed you to join Zelda and her conquest!?"

Zelda only had a few more sequences to work through, but she was still stuck on one in particular.

"S-Sidon..?"

Mipha's voice sounded kinder, her stance softening immensely. 

"Yes sister! Yes it's me!"

Her gaze was desperate, pleading as she looked up into Sidon's eyes.…

"Run, brother…"

Sidon couldn't react fast enough as Mipha's eyes took back their blood red color.

"The terminal, your majesty!"

"I'm almost there! I almost have it!" And with a few more presses, the console lit up in a familiar blue pattern.

"I did it… Sidon I've done it!"

But it was too late...

As Sidon turned his head to meet the Princess's gaze, it was too late...

That one moment...

That one misstep he took…

It was all Mipha needed to throw him harshly against the wall…

"Sidon no!"

_ It was too late. _

Sidon's eyes widened as her spear tore through his abdomen, crimson red mixing with the waters down below.

Ruta whirred to life around them, the sudden intrusion of light forcing Mipha to retreat from the beast, leaving Sidon pinned to the wall.

Zelda rushed over to his side. "No, no, no! You're going to be okay Sidon look at me!"

His breathing was ragged as he fought to get air into his lungs. 

"Did… Did you restart the terminal… D-Did I buy you enough t-time?"

Zelda smiled softly at him despite the tears that fell. "Yes Sidon… You did a perfect job… Your father is going to be very proud of you once you return to the domain and tell him yourself."

A smile worked its way onto his face, that same smile everyone fell in love with.

"I-I don't think I'll be making it b-back to the domain your majesty… B-But y-you must be on your way n-now.. yes?"

Zelda stood quickly, seizing her slate from her waist harshly. "You are not giving up on me. I'm going to get help, and you're going to be fine. I am NOT about to lose anyone else that I care about!"

"I-I suppose I'll just… h-hang around h-here until you return then…" Sidon chuckled weakly, closing his eyes and hissing in pain. "L-Link would have l-loved that joke."

"Stop talking like that! You're going to be fine!"

That was the last thing Zelda said before disappearing into a flow of blue light.

Sidon leaned his head back against the wall, taking shallow breaths. "I certainly hope s-so… i-i would hate to have l-lied to my father… He must be w-worried…"

Sidon couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face as he slowly started to drift off...

"Father… Are you proud of me, I wonder?"

Splashing water could be heard as Zora healers rushed towards their Prince, who remained unresponsive to the approaching footsteps. Zelda followed close behind, desperately trying to catch a sign of movement from the Prince.

"Please... Please don't leave me Sidon…"

Two soldiers aided in the removal of the weapon while the group of healers set to work on the wound.

"Had you waited a moment longer… Our Prince would be dead." One spat out harshly.

The words struck Zelda hard… 

She had almost gotten another friend killed…

**_This too was all her fault…_ **


	5. Anguish Unyielding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon's request was met silently as the healer immediately took their leave. The room was now filled with a thick, lingering silence as neither one dared to speak up first. 

Zelda paced the halls of the domain for hours, numb to the tears she continued to shed. A torrent of thoughts flooded every corner of her mind.

All her fault…

_ Everything was her fault… _

King Dorephan had almost lost his last child to the same beast he lost Mipha to… And it was her fault…

Zora healers checked in on their Prince hourly, assuring the Princess that he was doing just fine, but that didn't make her thoughts die down. Not when it was her fault he ever ended up hurt in the first place.

Zelda moved herself to the opposite side of the hallway as the next healer came by, she always stayed as far away from them as possible when they came near. The zora gazed upon her with sad eyes. The poor girl was tearing herself apart over this…

"I'm sure our Prince would enjoy your company…" 

Zelda turned to face the healer, but kept her gaze trained to the ground. 

"So he's awake then?"

Her voice was hollow and broken when she spoke, showing how much her thoughts had weighed on her.

"Yes, and he's doing just fine… Surely you wouldn't mind entertaining his company for a while? You know our Prince, he gets a tad antsy when he has no one to talk to."

Zelda sighed, if only to try to compose herself, before she wordlessly followed the young zora through the door.

"My Prince, there is someone here to see you!"

Sidon glanced over towards the doorway where Zelda kept herself tucked away, a large smile working it's way across his face.

"Princess! I'm so very glad to see you!"

The sincerity in his voice was too much for Zelda to try and discredit, and a weak smile slowly graced her lips.

"The poor girl has been outside all day worrying herself to death over you."

Sidon's eyes softened as a hint of sadness took the place of joy. 

"May I speak to the Princess alone for a moment?"

Sidon's request was met silently as the healer immediately took their leave. The room was now filled with a thick, lingering silence as neither one dared to speak up first. 

"You could come sit down if you'd like."

Sidon spoke first, gently trying to coax the Princess away from the door.

"I wouldn't want to intrude anymore than i-"

"Please come join me, we must talk…"

Zelda sighed once more. Of course Sidon wasn't letting her out of it that easily.

Zelda sat stiffly on the edge of the bed beside the healing Zora, keeping herself as far from him as possible. Sidon sighed heavily as his large hand found her smaller ones.

"It wasn't your fault… I do hope you know that..."

That was it.

The words that finally broke her.

Zelda tried to choke back her sobs, but in the end she couldn't keep herself from crying. She could tell herself over and over again that it wasn't her fault to no avail, but to hear it now, from the very person who had been hurt the most from her plan… Somehow now it seemed true…

Sidon pulled Zelda in close, careful to avoid his wound, and held her tightly against his chest. The hylian wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she cried.

"How is it that no matter how hard I try, all of my friends still get hurt!? Am I not enough!? Am I even supposed to be the Princess of destiny!?"

Zelda's body wracked with sobs as a lifetime's worth of insecurities and self loathing came bubbling to the surface.

"Nothing that has happened to Hyrule is your fault, Princess… You've been doing a remarkable job! You can't control everything that happens, only how it is handled... And I think you've been handling everything perfectly! You truly are a remarkable person, your majesty, and I'm truly sorry that you're the one who has to take care of all this mess... but believe me when I say this… You're doing incredible, and we're all so very proud of how much you've grown."

Everything Zelda had been needing to hear for decades had finally been said, spoken with such authority and confidence… Someone who truly meant it. Zelda couldn't help but thank him over and over again.

Thank him for what, exactly?

For being the only person who ever believed in her since Urbosa.

"You sound so much like someone I used to know…"

Zelda said softly as she pulled away to meet the Zora's eyes.

"She would have liked you a lot."

Sidon smiled brightly at her words. What could he say? He loved being helpful, and encouraging his friends.

"How did everything go? Has the rain stopped?"

Zelda chuckled softly, always right back to business with him.

"Yes Sidon, I stopped the flow of water from the control panel shortly after they brought you back to the domain… I directed Ruta back to the mountain top where they belong…. Hyrule Castle looks worse than it did when I left.."

Sidon nodded, taking his time to think through his next question. 

"Where are you going next?"

"Ruta went down first.. Then Rudania… So I think I need to go to Goron City now… But I can't just leave now! Look at you!"

Sidon couldn't help but chuckle.

"You sound just like Link! You know, this is far from the first injury Ruta has ever caused me. I remember when I was helping Link board Ruta, we took a few hits but we did it in the end. When Link found out he refused to leave my side, even though it was just a few scrapes." Sidon smiled fondly at the thought. "Now I suppose I'll have to tell you the same thing I told him… You can't stay here forever, there's someone important waiting for you in the castle… and I just know they can't wait to see you again."

Zelda sighed heavily as she gazed out the window, watching as the setting sun started to hide behind the horizon. Malice was streaming around the castle like ribbons in the breeze, its eerie magenta glow lighting up the darkening sky.

"I'll make my way to Goron City first thing tomorrow…"

"I do believe there's some armour in Link's room that will shield you from the climate on Death Mountain… I'm certain he wouldn't mind you borrowing what you need."

"Link's room huh?" Zelda questioned with a smirk. "Is he really here that often?"

"He hardly ever leaves! I'm certain he has a wide variety of clothing and weapons alike lying around in there. Should you ever have need of it, you know where to find it. Zora's Domain is just as much your home as it is his."

Zelda smiled again as she gazed back towards the castle once more.

Sidon was right...

**_There was someone important waiting for her…_ **


	6. Malicious Intent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the distance, more magma bombs went off as the beast cried from inside the mountain. Rudania was crying for help, a call that needed to be answered.

Shortly after her defeat, Mipha returned to Hyrule Castle, prepared to report back to the Calamity. Losing a beast was one thing, but to be the first to fail in such a short amount of time? This would cost her dearly...

"So.. You've failed already have you? Pathetic."

Link's voice was harsh as he spoke, his displeasure at the loss of Ruta evident on his tongue. He should have known Mipha would fail, she always was too merciful in Link's memories.

"I could have won… But she's fighting for control… While I was fighting the Zora Prince, she took control long enough to try and warn him… I fear that, the stronger champions may be fighting for control too… If you don't double down your influence you might lose the other relics as well…"

The Calamity stopped to ponder her words. Zelda was bringing these so-called "new champions" with her into the divine beasts...

Mipha was able to gain temporary control after seeing her brother again...

His plans were being threatened...

"Do you know where that pest is heading next?"

"Zelda is planning on freeing Rudania next."

The calamity pondered his options, deciding his next course of action very carefully. "We'll be ready for her." He said with a devilish smile.

There was a storm brewing, and it was heading right towards Zelda…

Link wanted to scream, cry, something.. Anything he could to warn Zelda. He felt so useless sitting here watching, listening to everything the Calamity planned. More than anything he wanted to be there with her, to help her, to keep her safe… There had to be SOME way he could help.

"I am such an idiot-"

Ganondorf gazed questioningly towards the Hylian, who had been silent this entire time. "Would you care to explain your feelings, young one?"

Link had broken out into a pace as he thought his words over carefully. His hands fumbled with excitement as he tried to relay his plan to the Gerudo king.

'The Slate. I can warn Zelda through the slate.'

The Gerudo stared blankly at the Hylian, unsure of what this "slate" was. Link's shoulders slumped as he brought the small tablet up before himself. After the first calamity, Zelda had Purah and Robbie build a second one, so that Link would not have to part with what held his memories. It took many months of tireless work, but the two Sheikah scientists had duplicated the slate.

'I can send her a message through the form of a distress signal.. She won't know who made the report but… but it will be enough to keep her away from Goron City! I can still help her.'

Ganondorf still wasn't quite sure what the slate was or how Link expected this to work, but the Hylian seemed adamant that this would work. "You're quite devoted to your Princess. Even when you're imprisoned you still don't give up."

Link hardly paid any attention to what Ganondorf was saying, he was too busy typing away on the Slate's screen.

Meanwhile, Zelda had just reached the Foothill Stable at the base of Death Mountain. "The path seems to be rather open, but Link once said active guardians roamed certain portions of the path. I'll have to be careful, and possibly find alternative ways around." Zelda worked her way along the map, trying to set a definitive course. As her gaze made its way up to the city, a blinking light caught her eye. "Hm? This is new.. There appears to be a distress call from inside the city but.." Zelda cautiously opened the message, noticing right away that the sender couldnt be identified. "Some of the message has been obscured but, hopefully I can still make it out."

'Zelda, its ----, you need to stay aw-- from Rudania. The -----ity knows you're coming. Pl--se don't g- to ----- city. I'm sor-- I don't kn-- anymore tha- --at. Please be car--ul Z--da.'

Zelda gazed at the screen with wide eyes. "So he knows I want to save Rudania next… But who on earth sent that message?"

In the distance, more magma bombs went off as the beast cried from inside the mountain. Rudania was crying for help, a call that needed to be answered. Zelda pondered her choices carefully. The Gorons needed her help, but the Calamity knew she was coming…

"I can't just leave them on their own… I have to help regardless, too many people have already been hurt because of this. If Link can risk his life to save Hyrule… Then so can I."

With her mind made up, Zelda started up the path to Death Mountain, the warning still lingering in her mind. If she was careful, she could still do this. So what if the Calamity knew she was coming? She was able to free Ruta right? How can Rudania be any different?

But deep inside the beast, malice crept around every corner. A corrupt Champion lurked deep within its interior.. Waiting for Zelda to walk right into its trap.

**_This was a beast that wouldn't be conquered_ ** ...


	7. Rising Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She cast her gaze out towards the castle, the rising sun casting its glow from behind. Malice still clung to the exterior walls, Castle Town was all but destroyed as rampant guardians stalked the charred remains of the formerly restored Hyrule. 

Zelda left the Foothill stable well before its occupants awoke the next morning and started her long trek up the mountain. She was well aware of the shrine that sat just above Goron City, easily cutting her travel time to nothing but a small fraction of her day, but Zelda needed time to think. Freeing Ruta was successful she will admit, but it was also nearly a disaster... She had almost gotten Sidon killed!

So now as she slowly made her way up the trail, she began to form a plan on how to free Rudania. The heat wouldn't be a problem now that she was armed with borrowed Flame breaker armor, but getting inside the beast itself was the problem. She'd have to dodge the assault of magma bombs that Rudania sent hurtling down towards the mine below if she wanted to get close enough to board it.

Then there was of course the mysterious message she had been sent, which claimed the Calamity knew she would be here. Zelda stared down at the Slate once more, hoping more of the message had been decoded, or at the very least had a source attached to it, only to find that nothing had changed.

"Rudania will no doubt be harder to navigate than Ruta... But I can't give up now. The Gorons will continue to be in danger until Rudania stops its assault. If Mipha was dwelling inside Ruta, there's no doubt that Daruk is waiting for me in there. I'll have to find a way to keep him distracted while I start up the terminals, but he was only ever afraid of dogs. And I cant bring a dog with me into Death Mountain, that would be absurd!"

Zelda paused her ramblings as she met the first marker on the trail. She hadn't even passed it yet and still she could feel the heat stifling her lungs. 

'I may as well put the rest of this armor on.. however clunky it is.'

Zelda quickly covered herself with the rest of the flame breaker gear so she could continue her journey.

"I look ridiculous..." she said as she looked at herself in the Sheikah Slate's camera. 

It was true, for the most part, it did look a bit ridiculous and she could hardly see out of the front of the helm. She never would understand how Link was able to get anything done in this.

"Link... I hope I'm not too late to save you..."

She cast her gaze out towards the castle, the rising sun casting its glow from behind. Malice still clung to the exterior walls, Castle Town was all but destroyed as rampant guardians stalked the charred remains of the formerly restored Hyrule. 

Her heart sank and tears flooded her eyes as she thought about all the lives that were lost right before her eyes as the malice freed itself once more. Even with one Beast freed and the support of the Zoras, the princess couldn't help the lingering hopelessness that resided within her. Even if she managed to free the other beasts, she couldn't use them against Link, even if her kingdom was in danger.

Zelda sighed as she pushed these thoughts aside, she was at the Southern Mines now with plenty of daylight left to guide her towards her destination. She kept her gaze towards the ground as she walked past the Gorons who chipped away at the mountain's walls, not that anyone could see her face through the helm anyways. She didn't know how they would react to her presence in this dire time. Were they expecting Link to come to their aid as well? Would her own appearance in his stead dishearten the Gorons?

What was she saying? The Gorons are in danger and it doesn't matter who comes to help! She may not be able to use the beasts, but she can't just leave them to their assault on the races of Hyrule!

With her resolve reignited, Zelda nearly doubled her pace as Goron City could be seen in the distance, the ground rumbling as Rudania let out a deafening cry. Magma bombs came raining down around her, and she less than gracefully managed to avoid them as undignified yelps left her mouth.

She was  _ not _ cut out for this.

Yunobo could see the figure approaching from his perch atop Stolock bridge, quickly recognizing the Sheikah Slate attached to their hip. He quickly ran down to the city entrance to greet them, almost immediately losing the calm composure he usually had.

"Link thank goodness you're here! Rudania is attacking the Northern Mines again and we don't know why! Is all of Hyrule like this? Are the other beasts okay? Is Calamity Ganon back!?"

Yunobo's flurry of questions went right over Zelda's head, of course he was expecting Link. With a heavy sigh Zelda removed her helm, the heat not as intense as she thought it would be. Yunobo's eyes widened in shock as the Princess revealed her identity to him.

"P-Princess Zelda!? You came all this way out here alone!? Where's Link!? Is he not coming? Is Hyrule in danger? Dont leave me in suspense!"

"Yunobo there is no easy way to say this... Link isn't coming.."

"What? Why not?"

Zelda cast her gaze to the ground.

"Princess... Did something happen to Link?"

She took a deep breath trying to keep herself composed. 

"Is he okay?"

"No. No I'm afraid he's not.. We were exploring the castle and I got careless... Whatever was down there was the source of Calamity Ganon, and now it's using Link as its host."

Yunobo was in disbelief. Calamity Ganon couldn't be back, Link fought him off already!

"Princess I'll help! We can use the cannons to weaken Rudania so you can board them safely! Just like when Link and I did it the first time!"

"Yunobo I dont think-"

"Oh but, Link said it was really dangerous in there. Are you prepared for a fight? Should I go with you? I have my ancestor's power you know, i could help keep you-"

"NO!"

Zelda clamped her hands over her mouth as Yunobo recoiled in shock.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

She was shocked by her own actions, but she can't let Yunobo go with her!

"I can't let you go with me Yunobo.. I already most got Sidon killed inside Ruta, I am NOT putting anyone else in danger!"

"If something was inside Ruta that could take Prince Sidon down then you shouldn't be in there alone! Y'know he was eaten by a giant octorok before, or so I heard. Anyways the point! The point is if it can take him down, what could it do to you while your back is turned!?"

"I don't care... It's already my fault the previous champions perished... And now Link isn't here either because of me... I refuse to let another one of my friends get hurt but... but I guess I've already failed in that too..."

Yunobo could hear the sadness in her voice. All of this blame she was putting on herself but.. none of this was her fault!

"Well then, Princess, we cant be friends anymore."

"What."

"You said you refuse to put another friend in danger right? Well I'm not letting you go into that thing alone, so I'm going with you friend or not."

Zelda cracked a small smile before a short of laughter pushed through.

"Yunobo that's not- Oh Hylia that's not how that works! But I suppose you've made your mind up then... Shall we go pay Rudania a visit?"

Yunobo's smile widened as a determined look set in on his face. He was more than ready to prove himself once again that he was worthy of his ancestor's power, but more importantly, he wasn't going to let Link down.

Rudania bellowed in the distance, another flurry of magma bombs being cast out to the ground below, but Zelda was ready for whatever might be waiting for her.

**_The light hadn't left Hyrule yet._ **


End file.
